Objective: This longitudinal study offers a unique and timely opportunity to develop interventions to enhance the mental health of family caregivers (CGs) of persons with dementia and other chronic health conditions. Interventions will be based on the study's theoretical conceptualization, an expanded version of the Stress Process Model of Family Caregiving (SPM), and corresponding empirical findings. This widely used conceptual framework distinguishes the proposed study from many existing caregiver intervention studies that have been criticized for their atheoretical base. The large and diverse sample of 281 CG / care receiver (CR) dyads (n = 210 African Americans and n = 352 non African American or 562 total respondents) will allow development of interventions that address special needs and circumstances depending upon specific CG characteristics (e.g., cultural/ethnic background, socioeconomic status, kin group, etc.) and point in the caregiving career (e.g. early/later stage). Interventions will target CGs of varying backgrounds (e.g., African American vs. non African American), in diverse living situations (e.g., living with the CR vs. not living with the CR), and from different kin groups (e.g., spouse vs. adult child CGs). Approach: By merging existing longitudinal data, conducting secondary analyses, and collecting two additional waves of data with CG / CR dyads, the study will examine relationships between stressors, interventions, and CG well being and will explore how interrelationships within these constructs change over time. Expected Outcomes: The development of theoretically driven and empirically grounded interventions that have the potential to alleviate CG stress and enhance mental health and well-being. Dissemination: A main component of this study is the development and distribution of educational materials and literature that translate findings for use in practice settings. Products include several educational brochures and fact sheets, an executive summary, and final report. Project materials will be widely disseminated throughout Ohio, California, and the U.S. with the assistance of disease-specific organizations and other targeted national organizations serving practitioners, researchers, and policy makers.